doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Planet of the Ood (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Planet of the Ood ist die 205. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Etwas durchgerüttelt erreichen Donna und der Doctor einen Planeten, den sie per Zufall auswählten. Donna ist äußerst gespannt und aufgeregt zu sehen, wo sie gelandet sind und der Doctor freut sich über ihren Enthusiasmus. Sie treten in eine verschneite Landschaft und während Donna zurückgeht, um sich aus ihrer reichhaltigen Garderobe etwas wintertaugliches auszusuchen, schwelgt der Doctor in Begeisterung über die Möglichkeiten, die Donna mittels der TARDIS eröffnet werden. Klineman Halpen, Inhaber von Ood Operations, hat Ärger. Es gab ein paar unliebsame Zwischenfälle mit aggressiv gewordenen Ood. Dabei ist diese Spezies, die die Firma als Dienstboten für jeglichen Bedarf verkauft, sonst so friedlich und gerne zu jeder Gefälligkeit bereit. Nachdem es nun ein paar Todesfälle unter den Angestellten gegeben hat, konnte man die Ursache mit Hilfe eines Videos ermitteln. Ein Ood tötet einen Manager vermittels seiner mit Hochspannung versehenen Übersetzungskugel. Dr. Ryder erklärt, dass sich unter den Ood eine Art Seuche, die 'Rote-Augen-Infektion' auszubreiten scheine. Halpen ist entnervt, doch zumindest ist sein persönlicher Dienst-Ood, Ood Sigma, freundlich und reicht ihm den Trank, den er zur Regeneration seiner spärlichen Haarpracht täglich zu sich nimmt. Als der Doctor und Donna sich aufmachen, den Planeten zu erforschen, hört der Doctor ein Lied. Da stoßen sie auf einen am Boden liegenden Ood. Der Doctor kennt diese Spezies bereits vom Planeten Krop Tor. Dieser Ood hat eine Schussverletzung. Auch wenn Donna ihre Irritation und Unsicherheit erst überwinden muss, versucht sie, dem Wesen zu helfen und beruhigend auf es einzuwirken. Der Doctor kriegt nur noch die Worte "Der Kreis muss durchbrochen werden" aus ihm heraus. Dann beginnen seine Augen rot zu glühen, er will Donna angreifen und stirbt. Der Doctor erklärt Donna nun, wer die Ood sind. Im 42. Jahrhundert seien sie die Diener der Menschen. Sie seien irgendwie telepathisch, das Lied das er gehört habe sei aus seinem Geist gekommen. Er weiß auch, dass das Rotfärben der Augen Ärger bedeutet. Das letzte Mal als er ihnen begegnete habe der Teufel Kontrolle über sie gehabt, doch dieses mal, beruhigt er Donna, sei es etwas anderes. Ein Stück weiter finden die beiden einen Gebäudekomplex. Davor versammeln sich gerade eine Reihe von Menschen, die zu einer Informationsveranstaltung eingeladen wurden. Der Doctor und Donna mischen sich darunter. Einen gerade losgehenden Alarm, der des Doctors Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, erklärt die PR-Managerin Solana Mercurio mit dem Wechsel der Arbeitsschichten. Während eine gut ausgerüstete Schutztruppe einem aufgebrachten Ood nachgeht, präsentiert Solana den Besuchern äußerst wirkungsvoll ihr 'Produkt'. Die Ood würden mit Freude dienen, erklärt sie, wenn die Menschen sie gut behandelten. Unterdessen hat der Trupp den völlig aggressiven Ood gestellt und der Leiter kann Halpen nur mitteilen, dass sie es hier mit etwas schlimmerem als dem 'Rote-Augen-Syndrom' zu tun hätten. Jener will das mit Dr. Ryder besprechen. Der Doctor kann aus dem Firmen-Computer ermitteln, dass sie sich im Jahre 4126 befinden, in der Zeit des Zweiten Intergalaktischen Imperiums der Erde. Donna ist völlig begeistert. Sie versucht, einen Ood anzusprechen um herauszufinden, woher sie stammen. Doch als er gerade etwas über 'den Kreis' sagen will, ruft Solana die Gruppe wieder zusammen. Zeit für den Doctor und Donna, ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen. Unterdessen steht Halpen mit Dr. Ryder vor dem in Ketten gelegten ausgerasteten Ood. Ryder sieht sich außerstande, eine Erklärung für dieses Verhalten zu geben. Er rät jedoch, zu diesem Zwecke Lagerhaus 15 aufzusuchen. Das gefällt Halpen wenig, immerhin ist 'es' seit 2 Jahrhunderten nicht angerührt und die Halle seit 10 Jahren nicht betreten worden, doch schließlich stimmt er zu. Der Doctor und Donna beobachten, wie ganze Truppen von Oods, Sklaven gleich, über einen Platz getrieben werden. Der Doctor muss einräumen, dass er sich seinerzeit nicht intensiver mit den Ood befasst hat, weil er Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Im Lagerhaus 15 schauen Halpen und Dr. Ryder von einer Empore aus auf den Raum darunter um festzustellen, dass sich hier nichts verändert habe. Während Dr. Ryder Einstellungen überprüft und erklärt, es sei alles wie vor 200 Jahren, empfiehlt Halpen Ood Sigma, 'Daddy Hallo zu sagen'. Jetzt gibt Solana über einen Kommunikator an Halpen durch, dass die Leute von der 'Noble Cooperation' nicht mehr bei der Gruppe seien und sie festgestellt habe, dass es eine solche Firma gar nicht gäbe. Man möge unauffällig nach ihnen suchen, lautet Halpers Anweisung. Der Doctor und Donna haben unterdessen ein Containerlager gefunden. Die Container sind voller Ood, die in die ganze Galaxie verschickt werden sollen. Sie öffnen einen und Donna stellt fest, dass das ganze große Imperium auf Sklaverei aufgebaut wurde. Als der Doctor bemerkt, das würde sich nicht so sehr von Donnas Zeit unterscheiden fragt sie ihn schnippisch, ob er mit Menschen durch die Galaxien reiste, nicht um ihnen die Wunder der Welt zu zeigen, sondern um sie zu beleidigen. Sie nimmt die Entschuldigung des 'Spaceman' an und nun fragt der Doctor die Ood, was es mit dem Kreis auf sich habe. "Der Kreis muss durchbrochen werden", entgegnen die Ood unisono. Als er fragt, warum, antworten sie, damit sie singen könnten. Der Sicherheitsdienst hat die beiden gefunden und kann Donna ergreifen und in einen Container mit nur ein paar Ood stecken, während der Doctor flüchten kann. Doch als er dann durch die Halle läuft um Donna zu finden jagt der Sicherheitschef ihn mit dem Greifarm des Lastenkrans. Indessen muss Donna entsetzt feststellen, dass die Augen der Ood zu glühen beginnen und sie weder auf Zureden noch auf Befehle reagieren. Kurz bevor der Greifarm auf den gestolperten und nun am Boden liegenden Doctor runterrasselt, stoppt Solana die Maschine und blafft den Sicherheitschef an, Halpen wolle sie lebend. Als der Doctor abgeführt wird, holt man auch Donna aus ihrem Gefängnis. Doch mit ihr kommen die Ood heraus und töten die ersten Wachmänner mit ihren Übersetzungskugeln. Donna und der Doctor nutzen die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Eine Schießerei auf die wildgewordenen Ood beginnt und Mr. Halpen muss erfahren, dass es sich um eine Revolution der Ood zu handeln scheint. Er fragt sie, während er den Haartonic-Drink nimmt, obwohl der nichts zu nützen scheint, was sich geändert hat. Unterdessen brechen Donna und der Doctor in ein anderes Gebäude ein, in dem der Doctor wieder einen Gesang vernimmt. Donna alledings hört nichts. Nun entdecken sie in Käfigen zusammenhockende Ood. Sie haben die Köpfe gesenkt und halten, wie beschützend, etwas zwischen den Händen. Wieder spricht der Doctor über 'ihr Lied', dass Donna nicht hören kann. Ob sie es wolle, fragt der Doctor und sie bejaht das, auch wenn der Doctor sie warnt, es sei das Lied der Gefangenschaft. Er legt seine Hände an ihren Kopf und sie hört nun auch einen bewegend traurigen Gesang. Sie schaut die ebenso traurig dreinschauenden Ood an und die Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen. Er möge es wieder wegnehmen, bittet sie den Doctor. Er tut es sogleich, Donna bittet um Entschuldigung doch er sagt, es sei in Ordnung. Doch nun wird Donna klar, dass der Doctor es immer noch hört - die ganze Zeit, wie er bestätigt. Halpen kann wegen der vom Doctor mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver versiegelten Tür nicht in das 'Experimentier-Labor' gelangen und befiehlt, die Tür aufzubrechen. Der Doctor öffnet indessen die Käfigtür und fragt die Ood, was sie da festhalten. Er vergewissert sie: "Freund. Doctor - Donna - Freund!" Nun kommt einer der Ood näher und offenbart, was er beschützt: ein kleines Gehirn, das eigentlich an die Stelle der Übersetzungskugel gehört. Es werden gewissermaßen Lobotomien an den Ood vorgenommen. Donna ist zutiefst erschüttert. Die ganze Zeit habe sie nach dem Doctor Ausschau gehalten weil sie wunderbare Dinge erleben wollte. "Ich möchte nach Hause", schließt sie ab. Doch erstmal werden die beiden von den Sicherheitskräften gefangen genommen. Der Doctor ist wütend, doch Halpen erklärt, ohne sie seien die Ood nichts gewesen, sie hätten vegetiert wie Tiere. Er könne sie nicht hören, unterbricht der Doctor. Sie hießen es willkommen, lässt sich Halpen nicht beirren, es sei nicht so, dass sie mit ihnen gekämpft hätten. "Sie Idiot," weist Donna ihn verächtlich zurecht, "sie werden mit ihren Gehirnen in den Händen geboren." Das mache sie so friedfertig. Sie hätten sich vergriffen an Kreaturen, die jedem vertrauen würden, dem sie begegneten. Dem Doctor gefällt ihr Kommentar. Seit 200 Jahren habe es funktioniert, bemerkt Halpen unbelehrbar, die Infektion müsse nur ausgerottet werden. Über seinen Kommunikator gibt er dem Sicherheitschef, der bei den eingefangenen 'Infizierten' ist, den Befehl, sie zu vergasen. Das macht den Doctor noch wütender, doch Halpen stellt fest, das die 'klassische Methode' immer noch wirkungsvoll sei. Doch jetzt schließen sich sowohl die ursprünglichen, als auch die veränderten Ood zu Kreisen zusammen und verstärken so ihre Botschaft. Alle veränderten Ood, auch diejenigen, die gerade noch friedlich waren, bekommen glühende Augen und benutzen ihre Kugeln um die Menschen in ihrer Nähe zu töten und die Gefangenen brechen aus. Vergast wird lediglich der Sicherheitschef, dem sie die Gasmaske entreißen. Wieder beginnen die Sicherheitskräfte eine wilde Schießerei. Das, stellt Dr. Ryder fest, sei eine Revolution. Noch bezieht sich die Angelegenheit nur auf diesen Planeten und bevor es weiter um sich greift will Halpen sich nun mit seinen Leuten aus dem Staub machen und den Doctor und Donna den Ood überlassen. Der Doctor insistiert, dass es noch irgendetwas geben müsste, das diese Veränderung der Ood veranlasse. Halpen bestätigt das und erklärt, dass 'es' nicht mehr lange existieren werde. Bevor er sich mit Ryder in Halle 15 begibt schickt er Ood Sigma, der noch nicht 'infiziert' ist, zu dessen eigenen Leuten Der Doctor und Donna zerren relativ vergeblich an ihren Handschellen, mit denen man sie festgesetzt hat, als drei rotäugige Ood auf sie zukommen. "Doctor-Donna-Friends" versucht es der Doctor gebetsmühlenmäßig, während Donna im Kanon "Der Kreis muss durchbrochen werden" dazugibt. Die noch ursprünglichen Ood hören das, erheben sich im Kreis und geben offensichtlich einen Impuls an die anderen weiter. Denn plötzlich schalten sich die Lichter in den Übersetzungskugeln ab und die drei Ood greifen sich an die Köpfe. Dann schaltet sich das Licht wieder ein und einer der Ood rekapituliert: "Doctor-Donna-Friends". Offensichtlich werden sie auch von den Ood befreit, denn nun sind sie in der Kampfzone unterwegs, um das zu finden, was hinter der Sache steckt. Halpen und Ryder sind indessen in Halle 15 angekommen und Halpen zeigt Ryder die Sicherheitsmaßnahme für den Fall der Fälle: Aus einem Panzerschrank holt er Sprengsätze, die rund um den Grund der Halle angebracht werden können. Wenn 'dieses Ding' in die Luft gejagt würde, lässt er Ryder wissen, würden alle andern sterben. Donna und der Doctor sind inzwischen von Ood Sigma zu Halle 15 geführt worden und schauen von der Empore hinunter auf ein riesiges Gehirn. Das sei das dritte Element, stellt der Doctor fest, das alles zusammenhalte, das telepathische Zentrum, das alle Ood in einem Lied vereine. Doch sie erkennen auch, dass Pylonen, die kreisförmig darum aufgebaut sind, ein elektrisches Feld erzeugen, dass das Gehirn von den Ood abschneidet - und das seit 200 Jahren. Donna versteht allerdings nicht, warum es jetzt offenbar durchzudringen vemag. Vielleicht hätte es Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um sich darauf einzustellen, mutmaßt der Doctor. Doch der Prozess sei zu langsam gewesen, meldet sich jetzt Dr. Ryder zu Wort, er hätte beschleunigt werden müssen. Er gehört zur Bewegung 'Freunde der Ood' und es hat ihn 10 Jahre gekostet, die Firma zu infiltrieren und die Elektrobarriere auf ein Minimum herabzusetzen. Doch er hat kaum Zeit, sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen, denn Halpen katapultiert ihn über das Geländer, wo er in dem Gehirn versinkt. Schon richtet er eine Waffe auf Donna, die der Doctor schnell hinter sich schiebt. Doch da baut Ood Sigma sich im Schussfeld auf und bietet Halpen seinen Drink an. Davon will jener zwar im Augenblick nichts wissen, doch irgendetwas scheint mit ihm nicht zu stimmen. Der Drink, den Sigma ihm so treuergeben stets verabreichte, ist kein Haartonikum, sondern eine Mischung, die eine Umwandlung in Gang setzt. Mr. Halpen verwandelt sich in einen Ood. Jetzt sei er einer der Ihren, stellt Sigma fest, und sie würden auf ihn achtgeben. Der Doctor bittet Sigma um die Ehre und er darf die Barriere abschalten, den Kreis durchbrechen, damit die Ood singen können. Nun kann auch Donna es hören, immer noch ergreifend, aber kein bisschen traurig mehr. Die Neuigkeit werde über die Galaxien verbreitet, versichert der Doctor einem Ood-Abschiedskommando mit Sigma an der Spitze, die Raketen brächten sie zurück, die Ood kämen heim. Sigma dankt Doctor, Donna, Freunde der Ood und fragt, ob sie bleiben wollten, es sei Platz in dem Lied für sie. Doch der Doctor sagt, er habe schon ein eigenes Lied. Sein Lied müsse bald enden, erklärt Sigma. Als der Doctor irritiert fragt, was er meine erläutert Sigma, jedes Lied müsse enden. Dem kann der Doctor kaum widersprechen. Er fragt Donna, ob sie immer noch nach Hause wolle, doch das will sie definitiv nicht. So verabschieden sie sich also von den Ood, nicht ohne von ihnen das Lied mitzubekommen und die Versicherung, dass man sie niemals vergessen werde und ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder vom Doctor-Donna singen würden. Mit dieser schönen Gewissheit steigen die beiden in die TARDIS und sie verschwindet. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben